Meilleurs voeux de Cho Chang
by Ancetia Mcgoyen
Summary: Cette fic est inspirée par l'épisode de Buffy contre les vampires 'Meilleurs Voeux de Cordélai'. Cho Chang, attristée par sa rupture avec Harry, souhaite que Hermione ne soit jamais venue à Poudlard.Le monde devient alors infernal....
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 :Sombre colère 

En cette journée ensoleillée de septembre, Cho Chang, jeune fille asiatique d'une grande beauté, sortit du Poudlard Express en compagnie et de sa meilleure amie, Marietta Edgecombe. Cho Chang était âgée de 17 ans et entamait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait hâte de quitter Poudlard pour enfin recevoir sa formation de guérisseuse. Marietta, quant à elle, avait la tête recouverte d'une cagoule car on pouvait voir sur son visage d'horribles boutons qui écrivaient le mot ''Cafard''. Cela était dû au maléfice lancer par Hermione Granger. Hermione...Jamais Cho n'avais détesté autant quelqu'un. En plus de défigurer son amie, elle lui avait piquer son petit ami, le célèbre Harry Potter. Cho se dirigea alors vers une petite bande de filles qui discutaient. Cho dit:

-Salut tout le monde!!

Padma Patil, une jeune fille de seize ans aux longs cheveux bruns répliqua :

-Cho, je suis désolée mais on ne peut plus te parler.

Interloquée, Cho demanda :

-Comment cela?

Parvati Patil, la jumelle de Padma, dit :

-Tu sais que cela serait mal vue que nous, les filles les plus jolies et les plus cool de l'école, traînent avec une fille qui n'est même pas capable de ne pas se faire piquer ses petits amis. Alors bye!!

Jetant un dernier regard hautain à Cho, les filles montèrent dans l'une des calèches, tirées pas des sombral, qui menaient à l'école. En colère, Cho s'apprêtait à monter dans l'une de ses calèches , elle aperçut Hermione Granger en train d'embrasser Ronald Weasley. Frisant l'hystérie, Cho cria :

-Tu n'as pas assez d'Harry!!Non, mais vraiment...

Hermione la fixait comme si elle était devenue folle. Cho rentra dans une calèche et trouve place près d'une jeune fille inconnue qui aux cheveux châtains qui lui dit :

-Salut!!Comment t'apelles-tu?

Cho répondit :

-Cho Chang et toi?

-Anya Karts.

Cho dit :

-Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais croiser?

Anya répondit :

-Je suis nouvelle, avant j'allais à Beauxbâtons, en France, mais mes parents ont déménager.

Cho remarqua alors la magnifique chaîne dorée qui ornait le cou d'Anya. Elle dit alors :

-Ouah..Elle est très jolie cette chaine.

Anya dit d'un air détaché :

-Ce n'est que mon porte-bonheur.

Les jeunes filles discutèrent alors de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la calèche arrive à Poudlard. Cho descendit et entra à l'intérieur du château en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fais un voeu

Chapitre 2 :Fais un vœux... 

À l'intérieur de l'hall d'entrée de Poudlard, Anya prit congé de Cho pour se préparer pour la répartition avec les premières années. Espérant qu'Anya soit à Serdaigle, Cho rentra dans la grande salle. Elle s'asseoit alors à la table de sa maison lorsque soudain, elle se rend compte que Luna Lovegood, la fille la plus étrange de l'école, était assit près d'elle et la fixait sans arrêt. Luna avait des yeux argentés exorbités, des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés et portait en guise de boucles d'oreilles des radis. Luna dit alors de sa voix rêveuse :

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Cho. J'ai lu quelque part que la démone de la vengeance prenait une forme humaine pour réaliser les vœux des femmes bafouées, mais il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

Cho regarda froidement Luna. Elle répliqua sèchement :

-La démone de la vengeance n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende pour les enfants sorciers. Non mais vraiment...

Les yeux dans le vague, Luna dit :

-C'est ce que tu crois...

Mais le professeur Mcgonagal, la professeur de métamorphose, coupa nette à la conversation en entrant dans la grande salle suivie des nouveaux élèves. On pouvait remarquer facilement Anya, sa tête dépassant de celle des petits élèves de première année. La répartition commença Cela consistait à mettre le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Ce chapeau des plus spécial disait la maison pour laquelle tu es faites. Peu à peu, la file des élèves rapetissa. Soudain, le professeur Mcgonagal dit :

-Karts Anya

Anya s'avance, sure d'elle, ses cheuveux chatains volant derrière elle. Elle s'asseoit sur le tabouret et se met le choixpeau. Les minutes passent et soudain, le choixpeau s'écrit ''Serdaigle''. Cho applaudit dit avec joie, heureuse que sa nouvelle aille à la même maison qu'elle. Anya enleva le choixpeau et courut vers la table des Serdaigles ou elle s'assit à côté de Cho. Après le succulent repas, le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, se leva et commença son discour :

-Bonjour chers élèves!!!Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour une année des plus heureuses, je l'espère bien. Pour les nouveaux élèves, et aussi quelques anciens qui ferait bien de s'en rappeler, la Forêt Interdite est comme le dit son nom interdite. La sélection pour les joueurs de quidditch se fera le vendredi 12 septembre. Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez le capitaine de l'équipe de votre maison ou le professeur Bibine, l'enseignante de vol. Je vais remettre ce soir un prix très spécial. En effet, je suis très honoré de décerné à miss Hermione Jane Granger, préfète de Gryffondor, le prix de l'élève la plus brillante de l'histoire de Poudlard. Miss Granger, je vous prierais de vous lever pour venir chercher votre prix.

Hermione se leva de la table des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la tables des professeurs sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. Cho vit Harry adresser un énorme sourire à la jeune fille de Gryffondor. Les yeux de la jolie asiatique se mirent à étinceler de fureur. Une vois s'éleva près d'elle :

-Tu n'apprécies pas cette fille, n'est-ce pas?

C'était Anya. Cho répondit :

-Non, cette petite garce m'a piquer mon petit copain l'année dernière.

Scandalisée, Anya s'écria :

-Quoi?Elle a oser faire ça!!!

Mais les deux jeunes filles ne purent continuer leur conversation car le professeur Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet. Cho se leva et, en tant que préfète-en-chef, elle mena les nouveaux Serdaigles jusqu'à l'entrée de leur salle commune qui se trouvait dans une tour de l'aile ouest. Rendue à destination, tout le monde s'arrêta devant une énorme armure de métal qui en grincant dit :

-Mot de passe?

La préfète-en-chef dit clairement :

-Oett de Hagel

L'armure se poussa vers le droite révélant une porte bleue et bronze. Cho l'ouvrit et les élèves de Serdaigle pénétrèrent dans une magnifique salle des plus chic. Cho désigna le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles et tous les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. S'apprêtant à faire de même, Cho se fit alors arrêter par Luna Lovegood qui lui dit :

-Tu crois vraiment que la déesse de la vengeance n'existe pas. Elle est ici en ce moment même.

Cho dit hautainement :

-Tu es complètement folle.

Ignorant Luna, Cho monta dans son dortoir en compagnie d'Anya. Épuisée, elle se coucha et s'endormit tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, Cho fut réveillée par un rayon du soleil qui s'était infiltré dans le dortoir. Après s'avoir doucher et avoir revêtit l'uniforme de Poudlard, Cho se rendit à la grande salle ou Marietta et Anya était déjà en pleines discussion. Cho dit :

-Salut les filles!!Quel cours on a aujourd'hui?

Marietta répondit :

-Ce matin, on a un double cours de botanique avec les Serpentards, ensuite un cours de potion avec les Poufsouffles et cet après-midi, on a un cours d'arithmancie et un cours de métamorphose.

-D'accord, dit Cho en se prenant des céréales et en se versant du café.

En compagnie de Cho et Marietta, elle se rendit dans la serre numéro 5 pour suivre son cours de botanique. L'avant-midi passa lentement car le professeur Chourave et Rogue passèrent la moitié de leur cours à expliquer l'importance des ASPIC. À midi, Cho et Anya durent se priver de la présence de Marietta qui devait aller à l'infirmerie pour suivre un traitement contre ses boutons. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la grande salle et la première chose qu'elles apercurent fut Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley en train de se parler gaiement à la table des Gryffondors. Furieuse, Cho s'assit à la table de sa maison. Anya, assise en face d'elle, détacha alors son collier et le mit autour du cou de Cho. Étonnée, Cho demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?Pourquoi me donnes-tu un ton porte-bonheur?

Anya répondit :

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi...Fais un vœu, souhaite la chose que tu souhaiterais le plus.

Cho dit alors sans remarque Luna qui lui faisait signe de ne rien dire :

-Je souhaite que Hermione Granger ne soit jamais venue à Poudlard.

Soudain, le visage d'Anya se métamorphosa pour devenir horrible. Cho laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Et d'une voix démoniaque, Anya :

-Vœu exauxer.

Soudain, tout devint flou autour de Cho...


	3. Les voeux ne sont pas toujours ce que l'...

Chapitre 3:Un vœu n'est pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite 

Soudain, le visage d'Anya se métamorphosa pour devenir horrible. Cho laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Et d'une voix démoniaque, Anya :

-Vœu exaucer.

Soudain, tout devint flou autour de Cho. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vision de Cho revint à la normale mais, étrangement, Anya avait disparu. Cho regarda partout et remarqua alors que Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n'était plus à la table des Gryffondors. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Cho. Elle murmura :

-Anya est une fée...une bonne fée...

Mais soudain, elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude si pleine d'élèves discutant joyeusement, la grande salle était presque vide. Tous les élèves étaient maussades et ne parlaient qu'en murmurant. Padma Patil suivie de Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Marietta, qui n'avait plus aucun bouton, se dirigèrent vers Cho. Padma murmura :

-Salut Cho!!Est-ce que ça-va?

Étonnée, Cho dit :

-Quoi?Vous me parlez encore

Padma dit :

-Bien sur, on est tes meilleures amies.

Cho comprit alors. Comme Hermione n'avait jamais venue à Poudlard, Cho n'avait jamais rompu avec Harry. Heureuse, Cho discuta ses amies quelque temps. Dix minutes plus tard, ses copines partirent prétextant un devoir d'astronomie. Cho finit de manger et lorsque ceci fut fait, elle se leva. Mais soudain, une voix s'éleva :

-Ne refais plus ça si tu ne veux pas avoir de retenue car je suis le préfèt de Gryffondor.

S'attendant à voir Ronald Weasley, quelle fut sa surprise de voir que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parler mais bien Seamus Finnigan qui avait un insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine.

Depuis quand Finnigan est préfet de Gryffondor ?, se demanda Cho. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur nette, Cho s'avança vers Seamus et lui demanda :

-Ce n'était pas Ronald Weasley qui était préfet de Gryffondor ?

Interloqué, Seamus dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?Ron Weasley est mort en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter lors de leur première année.

Seamus la regarda bizarrement et quitta la grande salle. Cho était sous le choc. Les paroles de Seamus résonnait dans sa tête :

-Ron Weasley est mort en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter.

Cho ne pouvait pas y croire. Jamais , elle ne se serait attendu à cela. Mais soudain, elle comprit. Lors de leur première année, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait réussi à empêcher Quirrel de voler la pierre philisophale. Toute l'école avait été mise au courant de leur aventure. Et si elle se rappelait bien, Hermione avait sauver Ron et Harry du filet du Diable. Alors, sans elle, ils étaient sûrement morts étouffés. Cho pensa :

-Tout cela est de ma faute...

Retenant ses larmes , Cho s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un. Une tonne de parchemins vola alors en tout sens. Elle balbutia :

-Désolé...Oh mon Dieu !

Elle remarqua alors que la personne qu'elle avait bousculer était Cédric Diggory.

-Oh Cho, désolé de vous avoir bousculer. Je ne vous ai pas vu à cause de l'énorme pile de devoirs que j'aie à corriger. C'est dur d'être professeur de sorts et enchantements.

Bouche bée, Cho regardait les magnifiques yeux gris de Cédric. Elle balbutia :

-Tu n'es pas mort...Durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Surpris, Cédric dit :

-Bien sur que non, quel question ?Et il n'y a jamais eu de Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Au revoir !!

Cédric partit laissant Cho seule. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait un entraînement de quidditch dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune, dit rapidement le mot de passe à l'armure et se précipita dans son dortoir. Après avoir revêtit son uniforme bleu de quidditch et prit son Comète 260, elle redescendit dans la salle commune et, à sa grande surprise, elle y trouva Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. D'habitude lui qui n'e tolérait aucun retard à l'entraînement, il n'avait même pas encore mit sa robe de quidditch. Étonnée, Cho fonça vers lui et dit :

-Roger, mais, tu ne vas pas à l'entraînement de quidditch ?

Roger répondit :

-Il n'y a plus de quidditch depuis 2 ans car Dumbledore avait peur que les disciples de Tu-Sais-Qui nous attaquent.

-Quoi ?Tu-Sais-Qui est revenue à la vie, il n'y a qu'un an et quelque mois.

Roger s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour depuis 4 ans, depuis qu'il a volé la pierre philosophale. Il a attaqué une dizaine de fois Poudlard et a tué les trois quarts des élèves .Tu dois bien t'en rappeler ?Bye !!

Cela ne se pouvait pas !!Jamais Cho aurait crut que l'absence d'une simple élève, telle Hermione, puisse modifier à ce point le destin du monde entier. Puis, elle se rappela ce que Luna lui avait dit au sujet de la Déesse de la Vengeance. Tout s'expliqua alors1. Anya était la déesse de la vengeance qui pour se venger d'Harry qui avait tromper Cho, avait réaliser son vœux, celui que Hermione ne soit jamais venu à Poudlard. Elle devait vite retrouver Luna. Mais soudain, la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Mcgonnagal se fit entendre :

TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DOIVENT RETOURNER DANS LEUR SALLE COMMUNE. NOUS SOMMES VICTIMES D'UNE ATTAQUE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI...


End file.
